MAAFI
by callie chase
Summary: tarika is still upset with shreya for getting abhijeet arrested, so angry she does not even want to talk about her, abhijeet is determined to at least make tarika talk to shreya and understand her side of the story. will tarika talk to shrey, will she forgive her? ** this is a shrey/tarika and abhirika story** 1st chapter is abhirika 2nd chapter is tarika/shreya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hi I m back with a new story? :P and umm this is a story that is set after the giraftar series, I was suppose to write this after niyati ka khel but I had idea for surprise surprise n thn golden days happened so this kindda stuck up ! this is a two chapter story of what exactly happened, how Tarika forgave shreya (As PER ME ) and why Tarika was so angry with shreya and still forgave her! N I have all my stories revolving around abhirika so abhirika is absolutely there! The first chapter is abhirika and second is shreya/Tarika! So this is friendship and romance! **

**So read and enjoy, love it and review! **

**MAAFI**

"' I don't know but, I think I maybe falling for you, dropping so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself, till I , know you better, I am trying not to tell you but I want to , I am scared of what you …..

Tarika: are kon aya hoga itni raat ko?

She said as she stoped singing colbie caillat's falling for you and took a peak at the clock that showed her it was 10:15 pm.

She kept her guitar on the sofa where she was sitting and she went to the door, she opened it to find a man looking behind him, she could see the back of his head but she knew that it was him,

Tarika : abhijeet, itni raat ko, yaha? Kuch kaam hai?

As the senior inspector heard the voice he wanted to hear he turned his head immediately to see Tarika standing in front of him smiling at him, he smiled back

Abhijeet: kyu ese hi nahi aa sakta?

Tarika : nahi nahi bilkul aa sakte ho! Aao aao andar aao!

Abhijeet went inside her house behind her, as he was walking he said

Abhijeet : Tarika, koi bohot achha gaa raha tha shayad, tumhe pata….

Abhijeet saw the guitar on the sofa and he understood that it was her, she tried to hide it though.

She turned to him, and she asked again

Tarika: sach bolna abhijeet, koi kaam tha?

Abhijeet diverted his attention to her again,

Abhijeet : hain, voh kuch bate thi, kuch kehna tha!

Tarika nodded as a sign to go on and talk

Abhijeet signaled to the chair as if asking whether he could sit and she pointed to the chair and said "srry baitho na"

Abhijeet : Tarika , ummm woh…. Tum shreya see abh bhi ghussa ho?

Tarika: dekho abhijeet , tumhe shreya ke bareme baat karni hai na toh please chale jao, muze nahi baat karni uske bareme!

She got up and started walking towards the window, but he caught her hand and turned her towards him,

Abhijeet : Tarika maaf bhi kaar do use, usne gunha toh nahi kiya hai koi, galati ki, chotisi, aur muze pakdavaya na usne, meine bhi maaf kar diya, actually mein usse kabhi ghussa tha hi nahi, toh tum kyu itna ghussa ho? Baat bhi nahi karti usse?

Tarika: achha usne chugli ki meri? Wah

Abhijeet nodded a no, Tarika continued

Tarika: aur muze kya farak padta hai? Tumhe hatkadi mein dekh kar, giraftar hota dekh kar, muze kya farak padta hai?

Abhijeet: mera matlab voh nahi tha Tarika!

Tarika's hand was still In abhijeet's grip, she jerked her hand and freed it, she looked angry, but he wanted to make Tarika forgive shreya, she did not do something that big, to get a silent treatment!

Tarika : abhijeet mein usse maaf nahi karne vali, tumne daya par goli chalai, tumne criminal ka kaam kiya, yeh samajh rahi thi voh, yeh prove karna cahati thi voh!

Abhijeet : nahi Tarika, voh toh baas daya ko dhundhane ki koshish kar rahi thi! Betho tum yaha,….. betho meine kaha na! (he made her sit on the sofa and knelt to her, she was looking down at him with tears in her eyes and for the first time abhijeet realized how much these past few days had affected her, he did not think about her, her feelings, her fear, her sorrow of these few days.)

He continued

Abhijeet: shreya daya ki kitni parvah karti hai, yeh tum janti ho na? use bura laga tha, nahi use taklif ho rahi thi, vesi hi, jese tumhe hui, jab muze tumne giraftar hote hua dekha, yaa fir shayad kahi jayada taklif! Socho Tarika, daya ko goli lagi thi, uska koi pata nahi tha, ek dr ake keheta hai ki uski halat kharab hai, aur goli nikalne ke baad bhi usse bada problem ho raha hai,fir pata chalte hai, ki meri gun se use goli lagi hai, mein vahi tha jaha daya ko goli lagi , sare saabut mere khilaf hai, aur main kahi chala jata hu!

Yoh sehem gayi Tarika , voh daar gayi, use laga kahi voh daya ko kho na de! Use jo sahi laga usne kiya! Uski galati nahi thi! Please use maaf kar do! Tumne dr salunke ko maaf kar diya!

Tarika was crying now, she said at the mention of dr. salunke's name : mein partial nahi hu, meri usse kuch dusri shikaite hai! Shreya se

Abhijeet smiled as he wiped tarika's tears

Abhijeet: toh use batao ki konsi hai ye "Complaints" .

He said, then continued

Abhijeet: Tarika who bohot achhi ladki, insaan aur officer hai, bas uske halat kuch thik nahi the, socho agar mein daya ki jagah….

Abhijeet could not complete his sentence as Tarika put her finger on his lips and then threw her hands around his neck and hugged him,

Tarika: esa kabhi maat kehna, tumhe kaabhi kuch nahi hoga! Please ese kuch maat karna! Please

She said still hugging him!

Tarika: oh god,….. thik hai mai usse baat karungi…..

She said as she shut her eyes tight

Abhijeet smiled and then they both realized what position they were in, Tarika at once let go of him, and he stood up right away,

He looked around, a it was getting awkward, he said

Abhijeet: vese Tarika, I …. I … I like you too, a lot! Tarika smiled after a long time, her mischievous grin and said

Tarika: achha, muze toh pata hi nahi tha!

They both started laughing and when Tarika looked at abhijeet again, she saw him staring at her, that dreamy stair,

She stood up, still smiling and waved her hand in front of him, he just smiled again, she came closer to her, though she went back, he said

Abhijeet : tumhe pata hai, tumhari smile…..

Tarika: pata hai pata hai, meri smile bohot pyari hai! (she said unflattered )

Abhijeet did a "clck" and said: nahi, tum smile karte hua bohotttt pyari lagti ho!

Tarika blushed and abhijeet suddenly changed the topic

Abhijeet : vese konsa gana gaa rahi thi tum, apni madhur si aavaj mein, guitar ke saath? " I don't know but…..umm…. haah….. I think I may be falling for…. Who?

Tarika: you

Tarika said completing the lyrics,

Abhijeet grinned as he saw his plan had worked, he said: falling for "ME "

Tarika: uaaaa, umm, abhijeet…..(she said hitting him lightly on his arm)

Abhijeet laughed : achha achha sorry! Par gaogi fir eek baar? Mere liye!

Tarika: nahi nahi mein nahi gaungi, mein achha nahi gati…..

Abhijeet: ek second, tum bohot achha gati ho,please gao na!

Tarika: abhijeet….(then abhijeet made puppy dog eyes and she had to sing , could not say no to him)

Tarika took her guitar, & sat down, abhijeet across her, she warned him to not laugh if she messed up, and so he did promise!

She started singing :-

_**I don't know but I think I maybe**__**  
**__**Fallin' for you dropping so quickly**__**  
**__**Maybe I should keep this to myself**__**  
**__**Waiting**____**'til I know you better**__****_

_**I am trying not to tell you**__**  
**__**But I want to**__**  
**__**I'm scared of what you'll say**__**  
**__**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**__**  
**__**But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**__****_

_**I've been spending all my time**__**  
**__**Just thinking about you**__**  
**__**I don't know what to do**__**  
**__**I think I'm fallin' for you**__****_

_**I've been waiting all my life and now I found you**__**  
**__**I don't know what to do**_

Abhijeet got up, she was till singing, and put out his hand, to ask her to dance with him

_**As I'm standing here and you hold my hand**_

, she put down the guitar, and still singing took his hand

_**Pull me towards you and we start to dance**_

He pulled her towards him, and they started dancing, just as the song said, he was smiling all along and she was singing the sweetest she ever did, maybe it was the atmosphere or the place or maybe it was the person she was singing to!

She continued singing

: _**All around us**__**  
**__**I see nobody**__**  
**__**Here in silence**__**  
**__**It's just you and me**_

He looked around and nodded a "no" , to show there was no one else

_**I've been spending all my time**__**  
**__**Just thinking about you**__**  
**__**I don't know what to do**__**  
**__**I think I'm fallin' for you**__****_

_**I've been waiting all my life and now I found you**__**  
**__**I don't know what to do**__**  
**__**I think I'm fallin' for you.**__**  
**__**I'm fallin' for you.**__****_

_**Oh, I just can't take it**__**  
**__**My heart is racing**__**  
**__**Emotions keep spinning out.**_

_**I've been spending all my time**__**  
**__**Just thinking about you**__**  
**__**I don't know what to do**__**  
**__**I think I'm fallin' for you**__****_

_**I've been waiting all my life and now I found you**__**  
**__**I don't know what to do**__**  
**__**I think I'm fallin' for you.**__**  
**__**I'm fallin' for you.**_

the second Tarika finished singing the song abhijeet started clapping and Tarika blushed and smiled, he started coming closer to her, but this time she didn't step back, he was almost too close to her when his phone interrupted and got back, he picked the phone and the next thing they knew he had to go….

Tarika: bye!

Abhijeet angrily :tumhe toh meri jane ki hi jaldi thi!

Tarika: achha ji?(she said grinning)

Abhijeet smiled and they started walking towards the door when he was out of the house on the steps he said

Abhijeet: shreya see ek bar….

Tarika did a "hmm"

Abhijeet : vese Tarika,tumhe pata hai tumhari smile… ?

Tarika: pata hai pata hai, kitni baar batao ge ," mein smile karte hu,to bohotttt pyari lagti hu" na?

Abhijeet : nahi! Tumhari smile bohot pyaari hai!

Tarika smiled : yeh vali smile sirf tumhare saath hi dikhti hai!(She said, and then abruptly changed the subject) aab jao, deer ho rahi hai, byeee!

Abhijeet: bye

He started walking after he smiled and then when he was almost near his car he looked back, to see Tarika, still at the door, he waved at her, till then he hit hard on his car, because he was still walking towards it! Tarika laughed when she saw this and he hit his head softly

He sat in his car and went away and Tarika closed the door.

Tarika thinking: shreya see baat karni hi padegi!(she said as she took a deep breath thinking about the next day)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

baat to karne vali hai tarika, kya Tarika shreya ko maaf karegi, kya shreya apne app ko justify kar payegi?

*too dramatic?na? * :P :P

just read the next chapter!

I hope you lied and enjoyed reading this! I noe it was supposed to be maafi and about shreya Tarika, but I am a abhirika writer so, I always have abhirika some or the other way! I hope you like it!

Plz review! N I plzzzzz like! Any requests plz do tell! Abhirika mainly!

Also aditya: I will write maybe a one shot honeymoon story, but it would take a long time I have one more story in mind and have to finish, this, and surprise surprise story! Please I will try my best though! Thnxs for the request they r always honoring!

Next chapter is shreya/Tarika! And their realtion! Please stay tuned and plz review this chapter! :D :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I m back! n here I have a tarika/shreya thing! I hope you liked the abhirika one this is going to be mayb a little intense! Also I m saying this in advance do not feel offended **_**any1**_** I do not wanna make u sad or angry ,I m a huge Tarika **_**and**_** shreya fan! I love them both a lot! So anything u feel is going against any of the two plz forgive me! And also there is something after the story read it!**

**MAAFI (CHAPTER 2) **

Shreya was sitting on the sofa thinking about something, she had tears in her eyes. Her face looked like she had been crying for a long time.

Then she lifted her legs closer to her stomach and buried her head between her knees!

Today she had taken a leave, she was not well, well that's what she had told in the bureau, the fact was that Tarika wanted to talk to her, as she had told her in the message she received, the message was short and to the point ,

"I want to meet you and talk, your time, your place"

-tarika

Shreya wanted to talk to Tarika for now almost a month, but Tarika would not even look at shreya, _**talking**_ was out of her reach. Thus Shreya agreed instantly to talk to her, shreya called Tarika to her house at 11

It was 11 and the bell rang, shreya got up, wiped away her tears ,smiled and went and opened the door, to find Tarika standing at her door.

shreya smiled but Tarika had no change in her expressions, shreya looked sad, she had thought that Tarika had forgiven her, well maybe she hadn't.

Shreya invited Tarika in and told her to sit down. Tarika did so.

Shreya: Tarika kya logi bolo, coffe, chai, juice?

Shreya asked hoping at least now Tarika would talk. But Tarika did not answer her question, she just nodded a "no"

Shreya sat down, this was more disappointing and saddening than Tarika not talking to her, Tarika was acting like she doesn't care, like she doesn't like, know, or trust shreya, the look in Tarika's eyes was breaking shreya's heart _**and**_ confidence .

Shreya: boliye dr Tarika, kya baat karni thi aapko?(she asked nicely)

Tarika : muze? Nahi. Muze kuch nahi kehna hai! Mein "**tumhe**" moika de rahi hu, aapni saafai dene ka! Bolo, **tumhe** kya bolna hai?

Shreya did not really see this coming, she was not prepared to explain herself, and tarika's constant looks weren't helping. She looked at Tarika, and Tarika was looking back at her waiting for the explanation. Shreya could not handle this anymore, she just could not take the pressure, sure she was a strong woman, both mentally and physically, but these days had been difficult on her. She started crying.

Tarika hit herself in the face, and said "oh god noo"

Tarika got up and came and sat near shreya, she put her hand around shreya's shoulder, Tarika smiled as if thinking that "shreya was hopeless", shreya hugged Tarika and Tarika hugged her back.

Shreya let go of Tarika when she had gathered herself again, she looked up to see tears in Tarika's eyes,

Shreya: mein aap ko taklif nahi pohchana chahati thi, sach, mein toh bas… mein bohot dari hui thi, daya sir ko goli lagi thi, unhe kitna dard ho raha hoga ye soch soch kar hi meri jaan jaa rahi thi mein kaam mein bhi dhyan nahi de paa rahi thi, main toh bas daya sir ko sahi salamat vapas chahati thi! Meine tab aap kisi ke bare mein socha hi nahi! I am really sorry! Muze please maaf kar do na! please!

Saying this she joined her hands together, and started saying "sorry" again and again.

Tarika tried to stop her but shreya just won't, Tarika screamed "shreya" . Shreya looked up and Tarika started talking

Tarika : shreya, mein samaz sakti hu ki tumhe daya ki chinta ho rahi thi, ki tumhe voh kisi bhi halat par vapas chahiye tha, lekin abhijeet ko giraftar karvana? Chi! Chi! Shreya!

Shreya looked down, embarrassed by her own deeds; Tarika made her look at her and then continued

Tarika: shreya, tumhne soch bhi kese liya ki "abhijeet" ,"abhijeet"? daya ko koi bhi dard pohoch sakta hai, voh ek dusre ke liye apni apni jane de sakte hai. Shreya mein unn dono ko tumse pehelese janti hu , maine jyada dekhi hai unki dosti, voh ek dusre ke liye kuch bhi kurbaan kar sakte hai, "**kuch bhi**" shreya! Hain muze bura laga shreya ki tumne abhijeet par esa bhadda iljam laga ya! Kisi ko , nahi nahi, apne **best** **friend** apne bhai jese **DAYA** ko goli marne ka, use _**marne**_ ki koshish karne ka iljam! Shreya tum nahi janti kya, ki abhijeet daya ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai? …(she took a pause and sai) shayad muze chodna pada…

Shreya knitted her eyebrows and nodded in a "no no"

Tarika: daya ne kiya tha, pata hai tumhe, usne apna pyaar, abhijeet ke liye kurbaan kiya tha, usne apna rishta sirf isliye toda kyu ki, …. **uss** ladki ne abhijeet par iljam laga ya!

Shreya looked scared, Tarika was not saying this to scare her, but to make her understand what abhijeet meant to Daya!

Tarika : shreya, tumhe darane ki koshish nahi kar rahi hu, sach ,busss , shreya hum sabbb daya se pyaar karte hai, bohot sara, tum jesa karti ho vesa nahi ,lekin, hum saab karte hai, tum toh ese behave kar rahi thi jese hum saab Daya ki parvah hi nahi karte!

Shreya was just nodding in "no s"

Tarika: pata hai lekin shreya, mjuze isse bhi jyada "kya" bura laga?

Shreya :kya?

Tarika: ki tumne insaab mein, muzse baat nahi ki, mein khud usse surrender honeko kehne vali thi, uske liye tumhe vaha ane ki jarurat nahi thi, shreya hum saab apni apni duty jante hai, especially abhijeet and daya, lekin voh bhi ye nahi karte. Tumne toh abhijeet ki baat tak sunana jaruri nahi saamjha, tum akele aati, tumhe dcp ko lane ki kya jarurat thi? Agar uss din tum akeli aati, abhijeet ki puri baat sunti, toh aaj tumhe yee saab nahi sunana padta.

She continued

: shreya humari team ek parivar hai na? toh tumne muzpar, abhijeet par, bharosa kyu nahi kiya? Tumne esa socha bhi kese ki agar galti se hi sahi, abhijeet daya ko taklif pohocha bhi de, mein usse maaf kar dungi? Abhijeet ki yaadash ka problem hai, tum janti ho, usse bohot taklif hoti hai. Agar tum mere paas ati toh main tumhe saamjhati.

U know what agar tum acp sir ko bhi leke ati uss din café mein, mein tab bhi itna ghussa nahi hoti, kyuki voh apne hai, lekin dcp chitrole ko lana matlab….

Muze bura laga ki tum unnpar bharosa kar sakti ho lekin muzpar nahi, hum saab par nahi! Muze bohot bura laga!

Shreya was still crying : nahi nahi dr Tarika, esi…

Tarika : dekha DR Tarika, mein dost hu toh sirf Tarika kaho na. kya mein itni achhi dost nahi hu ki tum muze esi chije bat sako?

Shreya: please muze maaf kardo na Tarika please! Please ,mere kaano mein aab bhi aapki baate gunj rahi hai ," fasana cahati ho na abhijeet ko?'" ," I will not forget this shreya " , esa saab! Muze please maaf kar digiye na! mein aap ko janti hu, aap bohot achhi hai, aur kind aur considerate hai, abhijeet sir kehete hai ki aap esi hi hai! Aap kabhi kisi ko taklif nahi deti, aur kisi ko taklif mein nahi dekh sakti

Tarika: shreya muze maska lagane ki koshish maat karo!

Meine kaha tha, abhijeet se mein tumse baat karke meri problem bataungi! Meine batai! Aab tumhe maaf karna….

Shreya: plzzzz Tarika muze maaf kardo! Please !

She said pleading.

Tarika got up, took her purse and started leaving

Shreya started going behind her

Tarika turned when she had reached the door, she lifted her eyebrow,

Tarika: shreya main maaf toh kar dungi! Par meri sharat hai.

Shreya: mein kuch bhi kar sakti hu! Baas aap muze maaf kar dijiye plz,

Tarika: tumhe ye saab, daya ko batana hoga! Usne maaf kardiya mein bhi kar dungi!

Saying this she got out of shreya's house, sat in her car and went away, shreya just stood there!

How could she tell daya?

It was so difficult explaining to Tarika, telling daya?

Tarika's words were ringing in shreya's ears ," ek ladki ko chod diya… abhijeet par iljam lagana…. Pyaar kurbaan"

Shreya closed the door and leaned against it her back to the door, she slid down and started crying, maybe she had ruined all she had

Now maybe she would not have a great friend like Tarika, great boss like abhijeet, and her love Daya.

How was she going to explain herself to Daya, will Daya forgive her?

She did not know but she was determined to find out, she had to do "prayashitta "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

okay this is maafi chapter 2, I was gonna end it here, but as you can see it is not! I am throwing in my first daRey! I noe Tarika was rude here, but she was hurt I expect her to be, shreya was nice but a little weak, the last few days were difficult for her! Also plzzzzzzzz review, good I would be really happy! Bad- I would try to improve! Plz plz plz plz plz plz… keep reading reviewing n loving my stories! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz forgive me if anything hurt u! plzzzzzzzzzzzzz

!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay hiii! I m back n I tried to make it fast! Thnxs for all the reviews! Here is the nxt chapter, I hope you like it!

MAAFI (CHAPTER 3)

Daya :Are haain abhijeet, yaar who kuch din saach mein bade bure the yaar! Tum logo keliye bhi, aur mere liye bhi!

Daya said into his phone, he was talking to abhijeet.

Abhijeet : sahi kaha yaar! Tuze pata nahi shreya ke liye bhi bada mushkil tha, ye saab! Tu nahi tha na! (he said the last sentence with a mischievous grin )

Daya: kya yaar tu abhijeet! (he said, trying not to look so red), wese tum ne usse maaf kar diya na?

Abhijeet: ummm…. Maaf? Kyu maaf?

Daya: are usne who goli maari thi na….

Abhijeet :hain voh….hain hain, are kaha kuch itna bada tha! Mein ne toh usse kab ka maaf kar diya…. Ee bell baji kya daya?

Daya: hain, mein darvaja hi,…are shreya tum?

Shreya: sir muze aapse kuch baat karni hai, muze aap ko kuch saach bata na hai sir!

Daya: shreya haain haain, mein baadmein phone?(he said the last few words to abhijeet)

Abhijeet : hain hain daya!

Daya smiled at shreya, she looked really tensed, he called her inside the house, he offered her to sit down, she did, he asked whether she wanted water, she nodded in a yes. Daya brought her a glass of water and she drank it really fast, like she was really anxious.

Daya: shrey, kya hua, tum ese kyu behave kar rahi ho, esi kyu dikh rahi ho, kya hua hai, shreya muze tension ho raha hai!

Shreya lifted her face to meet daya's eyes, she could see how much he cared for her, maybe he would understand! He gathered all her courage and started talking.

Shreya : sir, aap jabh kidnap hua the, aap ko goli lagi thi, sir yaha bohot kuch ho gaya! Sir… humme pata chala ki aapko abhijeet sir ki gun se goli lagi thi, aur ki aapne unpar goli chalai thi,sir maine jab ye suna sir tabb…

Daya stood up really fast, he looked angry and he expressions had changed from concerned to irritated

Daya: tumne abhijeet par kahi shak toh nahi kiya, ki usne muzpar saach mein goli chalai? (his voice had gone up)

Shreya yeh kya kar diya tumne, shreya abhijeet muze bohot pyaar karta hai, voh esa kabhi nahi karega!

Shreya abhi ke abhi jao aur usse mafi mango.

Shreya : sir mainne usnse maafi mangli sir! Unhone muze ma abhi kar diya!

Daya was standing till now, he seemed to cool down on this new information, his expressions changed again, this time they were a little softer.

He said in a more normal tone: shreya samaz lo cahe kuch bhi ho jaye, kabhi bhi abhijeet daya ko koi taklif nahi pohocha sakta, fir kabhi abhijeet par esa iljam maat lagan a shreya, chahe bhagvan niche aakar tumse yeh kahena, tab bhi nahi !

He got up saying this, he said: mein coffee banata …

Shreya: sir meinne sirf itni galati nahi ki hai! Sir mainne ….abhijeet sir …..

Daya sat down again; he needed strength to listen to her!

Shreya continued: sir abhijeet sir fir bina bataye chale gaye, kisika phone bhi nahi utha rahe the, aur humme laga ki unhone kuch saach mein galat kiya hai, tab meinne dr Tarika ki baate suni, voh abhijeet sir ko ek café mein milne vali thi, mein ne sir, meinne…..

Daya: kya shreya ?(he said literally screaming)

Shreya was already scared now she was petrified, she said: meinne unhe dcp sir ke hato arrest karvaya. Sir muze please maaf kar dijiye sir! Please please sir!

She said in tears!

Daya was just sitting there, without a word, his face was blank, shreya could not read anything about what was going on in his head!

Shreya :sir muze…..

Daya looked at her, his eyes as if alarming her: get out! Get outttttttt! (he saidin screams) tumne mere best friend ko, SENIOUR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ko giraftar karvaya, voh bhi uss jurum ke liye jo voh karna door sapne mein sooch bi nahi sakta?

He got up and started pacing the floor,

He cont: shreya tumne aaj tak ki saab se baadi galati ki hai shreya, saab se badi, muze tumse koi baat nahi karni hai, koi baat nahi! Uss insaan ko tumne giraftar karvaya jo …. Chiiiii…. Aur abhijeet ne bhi muze kuch nahi bataya!

He said coming closer to her…

Daya: dekha uski achhai? Dekhaa? Usne tumhari itni baadi galati chupai! Kyu ki usse pata tha ki muze pata chalega tab mein tumse kitni nafrat karne lagunga! Shreya tumne saab se baadi galati ki hai….. muze tumhari shakal tak nahi dekhni hai….. nikkal ….

He heard a voice from behind: baas daya baas!

He turned to find his best friend standing behind him, with angry face and next to him was Tarika, her face looked affected but not as much as abhijeet's.

Abhijeet came inside and Tarika followed, he must have opened the door with his spare key, but why was he here?

Abhijeet : baas, tum dono baas karoge? Tum aur tum(he pointed to first daya and next Tarika)

Abhijeet continued: tum dono aur kitna pareshaan karoge isko? Hain? Usne galati ki, main manta hu, lekin ye nahi ki ussne muze pakdavaya!

Tarika intervened : nahi abhijeet, shreya ne galati…

Abhijeet : Tarika tum chup raho! (he said raising his hand to shut Tarika up)

He said really loud.

Daya : abhijeet yeh kese baat kar rahe ho Tarika se, sorry bolo usse! Abhi!

Daya scolded abhijeet to which abhijeet said

Abhijeet: toh tum kese baat kar rahe the shreya se? hain? Yeh tarika hota hai kisi ladki se baat karne ka?

Daya looked down, abhijeet cooled down he ordered all to sit down, everyone did, shreya was sitting on the sofa next to Tarika, daya across them and abhijeet was standing.

Abhijeet started talking: daya, Tarika tum dono galat inssan ko suna rahe ho, galati meri hai. Hain hain hum saab ek family hai, hain meine daya par goli nahi calai thi, hain… lekin tum usse yeh keh rahe ho ki, bas issiliye ke mein ek cid officer aur daya ka achha dost hu, mein kuch galat….

Daya: nahi abhijeet, hum usse yeh samjha rahe hai, ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaye, tum muze taklif nahi poohoca sakte!

Abhijeet : nahi daya; dekho maine sari galatiya ki jisse laga ki maine gunha kiya hai, aur daya humme sikhaya gaya hai na ki kannon sab ke liye ek hai, toh fir agar ye saabit ho sakta tha ki maine tum par goli chalai hai, toh kyu nahi kare voh muze giraftar, hain dcp sir ko batane ki ussne galati ki gthi, lekin usse sayad laga ki aaur koi uski baat na sune, muze giraftar na kare, mere saath sakti se naa pesh aye!

Aur ye saab hua kyu ki mainne sabot chupaye, Tarika ko diye test karne ko, chae fir bhale muze kuch yaad na ho, chahe meri voh galati na ho, lekin meinne sabot chupaiye, mein bhag gaya, phone nahi uttha raha tha, chup chup kar kaam kar raha tha!

Shreya ne baas voh kiya jo usse sahi laga, jo ek suspect , nahi bhage hua suspect ke saath hona…

Shreya : nahi sir, please muze aur sharminda maat kijiye, meine sirf apna soch, sirf apna, meine achhi cid officer hone ka yaa sahi insaan nahi sir, mein achhi cid officer,… nahi sir nahi! Meine aap ko criminal ki tarah treat kiya sir, maine kisike bareme nahi sochha sir, na hi aapke yaa fir Tarika ke, yaa fir daya sir ke, ki aap saab ke feeling ka honge jab abhijeet sir aap giraftar honge!sir mein cid officer hone ke layak hi nahi hu, sir mein svarathi hu sir.

Saying this, the poor girl started weeping …., abhijeet went next to her and sat in the chair beside the sofa

Abhijeet: shreya, shreya upar dekho (she did) tumne muze giraftar karvaya(she nodded in a yes) mein tumhe maaf karta hu, aab muze maaf karogi? Pleasebhai ki galati samaz kar maaf kar do? Please

Shreya: nahi sir! Esa maat kahiye! Please!

He smiled at her and for the first time in many days she smiled.

Tarika got up, she went next to day's chair,

Tarika: galati pata hai kiski thi? (she said out loud)

Hum saab ki, hain shreya ese maat dekho, hum saab ki galati thi!

Hum saab ne sirf apna apna socha, jab abhijeet mere paas aya na vo pant leker, meine bhi usse badi buri tarah baat ki, meine shreya tumse bhi buri tarah baat ki, aur agar abhijeet ne bhaag kar galati ki aur sabot chu pakar galati ki, fir meine uski madat kar ke galati ki!

Aur daya tum, (she turned to face him) tumne uski baat tak nahi suni, ki usne esa kyu kiya! Suna tumne? Nahi na?usne kuch galati ya ki, abhi ne, meine aur tumne, saab ne ki, kyu ki hum insaan hai, bhagvan toh nahi hai na?" to err is human to forgive is divine" hum saab ne galatiya ki, aur ek dusre ko hurt kiya, kya aab atleast hum saab bada dil rakh kar ek dusre ko maaf kar de? Please?

Shreya: Tarika tumne muze maaf kar diya?

Tarika: haain shreya, maine toh tumhe tab hi maaf kar diya tha, jab abhijeet ne muze tumhari side saamjhai thi. Jab mein tumse milne aai tab mein tumhe maaf kar chuki thi!

Shreya looked confused: fir apne muzese ese baat kyu?

Tarika gave her a sweet smile: kyu ki muze pata tha isse bhi buri tarike se daya tumse shayad baat kare, aur meine tumhe ye sharat isi liye di, kyu ki shreya tumse daya ko pata lagna better tha, kisi aur se daya ko pata lagta ye sach toh voh tume auur ghussa hota! Muze bhi maaf kar do, daya shreya abhijeet! Please,

Daya looked to his right where Tarika was he started talking : Tarika tum sahi keh rahi ho, I am sorry shreya, maine tumse ese baat, muze yeh nahi karna cahiye tha! Thank you aur sorry abhijeet, sorry ki meri vajah se tum jail gaye aur thank you ki agar tum nahi ate toh main na jane shreya ko aur kitna kuch suna deta.

Saying this he came and gave abhijeet a hug, abhijeet smiled through the hug and when they broke they hug he said

Abhijeet : are ee, friend ko thank you aur sorry bolta hai? Aur vese bhi thank you Tarika ko jata hai, voh muze yaha leke aai!

Daya and shreya turned to Tarika, Tarika smiled and said: kya shreya sirf tum hi chup chup ke baate sun sakti ho kya, muze pata tha, mere tumhe naa maaf karne ke natak parse aab parda uuth jana cahiye! Iss liye mein abhijeet ko lekar yaha aagayi, yee saab mil kar sort out karna important shreya lets try this, yeh dono ki dosti to achhi hai hi, kyuna aab hum dono bhi ache dost ban jaye?

Shreya smiled and came and hugged Tarika

Shreya: jarror dr Tarika! I mean SIRF Tarika!

Tarika: good girl.

Tarika said as she wiped away a tear.

Tarika asked everyone after the hug, kon kon coffee piyega?

Abhijeet: main main!

Tarika : toh good, mere aur hreya ke liye hi bana do na! (she said laughing)

Abhijeet smiled and said that he would with pleasure!

Aya said he would help him, so daya and abhijeet went in to the kitchen when Tarika and shreya talked in the hall

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

okay I noe I promised a daRey but,….. Well it turned out I am not good at writing daRey! Sorry I m really sorry!

But there is 1 last chapter! That I will post asap!that is daRey /abhirika ! sorry again

Also

Khushi Mehta: u r a sweet heart n thnxs! I would try n say less "sorries" :P

And Anupama Mishra : I am sorry if the previous chapter or this chapter hurt you! Or was not good enough! Sorry!

And thanks all of you for reviewing ! love you all! Plz read the nxt chapter too! Its romantic and sweet!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :-Okay I m back again! I took too much time I noe! ****Srry **** no no no "srry''! n yaa, so here is the next chapter of maafi !this is total daRey! Yaa I noe I m not good at writing daRey! But I m gonna try! N I agreed at writing since they as in daRey are adorable! But as I have said that I m not too good at writing about them, plz plz plz forgive if u don't like it! I have changed the story too many times! I hope u like this one! N do tell me wat u did not like so I cn improve! **

**READ ON…**

**MAAFI (chpter 4)**

Tarika got up of the comfort of daya's sofa, she was too tired after the laugh they all shared for so long, but she had to leave it was about 9 and she had to reach home.

Tarika: chalo main chali, muze ghar pohoch na hai.(she said as she took her purse)

Abhijeet : are hain, chalo chalo!

Daya smiled in a mischievous way: hain hain abhijeet, jao jao, chodkar aao usse!

And then grinned, so did shreya but she tried to hide it!

Tarika did a cute eye roll and then said: nahi abhijeet mein chali jaungi(she said as she looked at daya with big eyes)

Daya smiled again

Abhijeet : are nahi, meri gadi mein aai ho, aur vese bhi raat bohot ho gayi hai,chalo mein chod deta hu!

He said and flashed an irritated look to daya, who stopped smiling.

Tarika said " thik hai" **after** she looked at daya, who wasn't laughing now.

Tarika: shreya tumhe hum chod de….. yaa rukna hai?

Shreya: are nahi nahi, meine gaadi lai hai, mein chali jaungi, mein bhi chalte hu sir, saachmein badi der ho gayi hai!

Daya: thik hai, saab sambhal ke jana aur phone karna ghar jake!

He said as the three got out of the house to go to their respective homes

Shreya got in to her car, and drove off.

Abhijeet and Tarika were standing near the car and abhijeet was looking inside the car through the window .

Tarika: abhijeet tum ese kese bhul gaye chabi andar hi car ke?

Abhijeet: are voh daya ki chillane ki avaj aai toh mein, sorry na! mein subha leke chala jaun ga, ghar pe ek spare key hai, abhi mein tumhe ghar chod deta hu chalo,

Tarika: tumhari toh gaadi yaha hogi, toh tum muze kese chodoge?

Abhijeet: are chale gayenge taxi se, yaa chalte chalte! Kitna achha mausam hai, chalo! ?

Tarika smiled and blushed a **little** and said "thik hai, daya ko bata do atleast!"

Abhijeet: hain hain, chalo bata dete hai!

He called up and told Daya that he is leaving his car in daya's parking.

And they started walking.  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

DaRey:

Shreya stopped her car, when she realized that she had left her phone at daya's house, she took a u-turn and came back to Daya's house, she saw abhijeet's car still in the parking lot and confused she rang the bell,

Daya opened the door and smiled to himself as he **saw** that it was shreya, then he **realized** and confused, he asked what was wrong, why did she come back?

Shreya: sir sorry mein aap ko aur abhijeet sir ko disturb kar rahi ho voh mein sayad yaha apna phone bhul gayi sorry!

Daya: abhijeet ? nahi voh toh chala gaya! Kab ka! Au phone chalo dhundte he!

Shreya came in as she did so, she asked

Shreya: agar abhijeet sir nahi hai toh fir unki car?

Daya: hain voh usne gaadi mein cabi chod di aur subhe spare key lake gaadi le gayega!

Shreya started to look around and found her phone, she turned and started leaving daya was literally tailing her, when she turned to leave her said

Daya: are shreya tum toh ate hi chaldi? (And smiled)

Shreya smiled back : are sir, main chalte hu, kyu aap ko pareshan karu

She had almost reached the door, she did as she said the line and got out the house, she really wanted to stay but did not know whether he wanted her to wait, he should say, right? Maybe he did not want her to wait, but she did, she wanted to talk, wanted to tell him- about why she cared so much about him, why she got into so much trouble for him. Why him getting hurt affected her so much, why she could not sleep knowing he was not safe or in pain!

She was out of the house, she kind of let go of the hope that he would ask her to wait.

She felt something pull her back and made her turn really fast,like maybe he held her hand and pulled her. After she turned she bummed into him, he was standing right behind her. After she bummed into him, she looked up to see Daya staring down at her, they were in an awkward position, in his doorstep, at this time…

"Oh who cares?"

He was looking at her as if he had not, in years together. Like she was something he always wanted but never got.

His eye had all that was untold between them, all that he wanted to say to her, his lips could not say anything, but his eyes did. Wow, his eyes talked a lot, and she was able to understand it all. She could see her present and **future** with him, in his eyes.

It was hard days, they past few for her, she fought a lot, for **him**, and herself, she sometimes _did_ wonder if that fight was worth it, looking into his eyes now, she understood, **it was ,**she could have fought a war for him.

She could hear her heart beat fast, she could feel her body clench, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if all that happened to him or was it just her?

He was thinking the same, did she feel what he felt for her, well she must, she went against her superior to save him, she knew that would not go well, she still did. Wow she was really brave and he had said so much to her. He was insensitive, he needed to say sorry.

He gathered all courage and called her name

Daya: shreya

No, no voice came out of his mouth, he tried again, this time it did and he scared her off, she got scared and moved back, though not too far from him.

She started apologizing

Shreya: sorry sir, pata nahi kese mein….. I mean sir, yeh mein achhi ja rahi thi.

He lifted his hand, not to stop her, not to say bye, but to show her why she was pulled back, she looked at his hand, and she saw her hand had accompanied his hand too, he bracelet was entangled with his _kada_ .

That's was the reason she was pulled back, he did not stop her, his _kada_ did, well that was a bummer.

He frantically started untangling, the bracelet and kada.

Daya: shreya, shreya, andar aajao, please, waha yeh nikal lena!

They went in and she sat down on the sofa, he sat down next to her, she again started untangling the tangled ornaments. She did not want to cause him any more discomforts.

He put his other hand on her hand, and stopped her,

Daya: shreya upar dekho , muze tumse kuch baat karni hai,

She looked up, though not straight into his eyes, she did not want to get lost in them again.

Daya: shreya, I am really sorry, I am, main tumhe samjha bhi nahi sakta ki muze apne aap kar kitni saram aa rahi hai ki maine tumse kese baat ki, I am so sorry, aur agar abhijeet aur Tarika nahi aate toh main kahi tumpar aur, pata nahi aur kya kya keh deta!shreya muze please maaf kar do, mein ne, meine tumhari side janane ki koshish bhi nahi ki, I am so sorry shreya, please muze maaf kardo.

Shreya smiled: sir pata hai, abhijeet sir kehte hai," yaade ko dil mein tabhi rakh na cahiye, jab voh mitthi ho"

She said trying to imitate abhijeet, which she failed miserably,

Daya started laughing at her imitation, and said

Daya: tum bohot bohot buri nakal karti ho abhijeet ki.

Shreya : pata hai sir, meine socha isi bahane shayad aap thoda has le, toh kar di.

Daya's smile turned to a serious expression.

Daya: kyu karti ho meri itni parvah shreya? Maine esa kiya kya hai ki tum meri itni parvah karo, muze respect karo, meine….

Shreya: nahi ki sirf aap ache cid officer ho sir, aap ache insaan aur ek usse bhi ache boss hai. Aap saab se pehele dusroka sochte hai, fir apni team ka fir aap mere role model ho, main aapki bohot respect karti hu, mere liye, aap iss duniya ke saab se ache insane ho sir.

Shreya said with such intensity and so genuinely that Daya felt worse about saying those bad words to her.

Shreya maybe sensed it,

Shreya: sir yeh mein aap ko aur bura feel karvaneke liye nahi bol rahi hu, mein bas apne dil ki baat bata rahi hu sir.

Daya: toh puri bata do na? Shreya is it just me yaa tum bhi muze pasand karti ho,jitna main tumhe karta hu?

Shreya was a little shocked, she did not think he would say it, though she knew he did feel for her. His eyes said so earlier.

Daya: kya, do u like me? Maine yeh bina kuch aachi achi chije bole yaa kuch ghuma fira kar nahi bol raha hu, I really like you shreya, tumhe nahi pata what you mean to me, and it is too bad I cannot tell it was in words. Tumhe koi idea nahi hai shreya ki main tumhe kitna pasand karta hu, maire liye tum kitni khubsurat ho, ki meri jindagi mein tum kya maine rakhti hu, ki jab tum hoti ho, muze achha lagta hai, tumhari nazar se saab kuch, sari duniya achhi lagti hai, tumhari vajase mein ….

He started rubbing his temple,

Daya: mein inn chijo mein achha nahi hu, I mean, mein abhijeet jese ese flirt nahi kar sakta, muze pata nahi aaj kese itni takad aai tumhe ye kehene ki?

Shreya laughed at abhijeet's mention, then smiled

Shreya : sir muze ghar chalna cahiye, it's too late.

She said as she got up,

Oh god he knew he should not have done it, what was he thinking, she was his junior, but he thought she cared for him, yes she did, but so did all other, he must have messed up big time.

She stopped again at the door and said

Shreya : vese sir, jo aap ne abhi kaha,voh apne yeh muze pehele hi bata diya tha, jab aap meri akho mein dekh rahe the, aapko lafjo ki jarurat hi nahi thi, apki akhone bohot kuch kehe diya, muze laga tha ki meri akhe bhi bohot kuch kehe dengi, shayad nahi keh payi, mein hi keh deti hu- sir mein aap ko bohot pasand karti hu, mein aap ko **kitna** pasand karti hu ,yeh kehekar darana nahi cahati, aur batana cahu bhi na tab bhi bata nahi paungi, kyu ki sir, the most sincere feelings are the hardest to express in words. Sir aap **ek** insaan hokar bhi muze hajar feelings ka ehsas karvate ho, aapko bhi nahi pata sir MEIN aap ko kitna pasand karti hu, ki aap muze kya feel karvate hai. God I am bad at this,(she said looking down, she was kind of repeating her words) sir muze aaj tak lagta tha that I am just another wide-eyed girl, looking at you, dreaming about you, aaj bohot achha laga ye sun kar, aur dekh kar, aur samajh kar ki mein bhi aap keliye maine rakhti hu! Iss sab bure dino se kitna kuch achha nikla!

Daya was looking at shreya as if she was saying things that meant the world to him, and they did, though the next thing he did was a real surprise for them both, he hugged her, tight, like he would never leave her, she didn't mind if he didn't.

When they broke apart, they thought it would be awkward, but it wasn't.

He looked at her, and she at him, then the clock alarmed that it was 10 o'clock, wow this past hour was the best of their life.

Shreya started to go, but daya stopped her,

Daya: fir se muzse takrana hai kya? Voh kada, ek second yeh kab nikla?

Shreya: are hain sir, yeh kab….. sir yeh toh vahi kada hai na, jo meine aapke liye laya tha, jab aap bimar the,

Daya: hain, aur yeh vahi bracelet hain na, jo meine tumhe gift kiya tha, tumhare birthday par….. bada smart kada hai tumhara!

He said smiling, shreya smiled too,

Shreya: aap ka bracelet bhi kuch kaam nahi hai, agar yeh nahi fasta na, toh mein aap ke akhomein likhi bat padh nahi sakti…..

Saying this now she did something unexpected, she came close to him and kissed him on the cheek.

She did this and ran to her car, she said"bye sir" on her way to it.

Daya was just thunder struck(in the good way) he just stood there, his hand on his cheek, looking at her sit in the car and drive away, when she drove away, he did a "yes, yes, I said it" and again put this hand to his cheek and started dreaming, its not like him, but love changes you, doesn't it?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:- okay here is the story! Aab jo kar na hai karo mere saath! marna hai, galiya deni hai, whatever if u did not like it! I don't noe if it was good or not, I m just… I changed it so many times! I don't …..i m so sryy if it was bad! I am open for all criticism! All, even galies! But don't write them whole , do something like this- #$%^.bu okay abhirika writer and next is abhirika, so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz read that plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I tried imagining daya instead of abhijeet ….. and wrote this! (sweetfairy261) I hope its good, but I don't know!

I always did want to write a daRey, if this I good, I might write another! But I dk!

SO PLZZZZZ ALLLL LET ME KNOW IF IT **WAS **GOOD OR **NOT!**

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW ! –

NOTE :- TO ALL THE ABHIRIKA FANS, THAT I M GOOD AT, MAYBE! THE NEXT IS ABHIRIKA! PLZZZZZZ READ THAT! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	5. Chapter 5

**okay wow! U guys r soooooooooooo sweet n encouraging! I really did not think that u would like it! My efforts paid off! Thnk u thnk u thnk u so muchhhhhhhh! N yayyy! Love u all! Tis is the lastchapter of maafi! :P **** To all the abhirika fans-here it the next story! :D**

**MAAFI (CHPT -5)**

Tarika: kitna achha hua na ki sab sort out ho gaya!?

Abhijeet: bilkul, I mean , daya ko meine itni buri tarah se kisise baat karte hua nahi suna! Kabhi nahi voh esa nahi hai!

Abhijeet said as he adjusted himself, he was lying on his back next to Tarika, no no, not on a bed, on the hood of a car, not his car, **a** car.

Tarika : abhijeet, mein aab bhi keh rahi hu, ese sunsan raste pe, kisike gaadi pee se bethna sahi nahi hai, agar iss gaadi ka malik aagay toh? Humari ijjat ka toh bhaji pala ho gayega!

Abhijeet: he bhagvan Tarika, kitna sochti ho! Muze nahi lagta koi aayega, aur chal chalk e mere peir dard kar rahe hai, 3 minute aur bethenge, fir chalte hai? Please.

He said looking at her with a puppy dog face.

Tarika: meine kaha tha, voh hi taxi le lete hai, aur koi nahi milegi, aag strike hai yeh toh hum dono bhul gaye the!

Abhijeet made a bitter face: voh taxi vala muze kuch achha nahi laga Tarika, usse chodo na, par mere saath chalk e maja aya na? hain?

He asked as he smirked a little, so did Tarika, when she saw him smirk, wow his smile was infectious

Tarika: hummm,mosam, eh thandi hava, barish ka aneka ehsas bada achha hai! Achha achha tum bhi, bas?

She said when she saw him make an irritated face! He smiled when she said it and she could see just why she fell for him, yes she had, but she won't tell! She told him she LIKED him, now it was his turn to tell her he LOVES her!

Abhijeet : oo, kaha kho gayi, aur kiske khayalo mein, mein toh yahi hu?

He said smiling mischievously!

Tarika sat up with a unexpectedly and fast, abhijeet saw her sit up and did so too.

Tarika: abhijeet tutata tara! jaldi wish karo jaldi.

While saying this she shook him vigorously and then let of his arm, which she was shaking, and joined her palms to pray, and clenched her eyed looked like a little girl, that was wishing for a doll she had always wanted, she was praying with the same emotion, the same innocence and the same faith. She gave him new reasons to love her, everyday-another reason, a fresh one.

After she finished praying she turned to him and saw him staring at her, with his hand under his chin,like he was seeing a little cute kid, do mischief or something cute,she frowned .

Tarika: tumne wish nahi kiya? Mein bhi na, tum toh inn saab chijo mein mante nahi hoge? Kyu?

She said, kind of irritated.

Abhijeet : nahi actually, I do believe in falling stars,

Tarika smiled, she did not expect him to believe in these kinnda things,

Abhijeet cont: you know, I even have a personal falling star.

Tarika : achha, a PERSONAL falling star? Where do you get those?

Abhijeet : no, you don't get them, u gotta earn them!

He said it like he really believed it, Tarika had till now though he was kidding, but his expression showed he really did have one!

Tarika: oka…okay … dikhao toh yeh tumhara PERSONAL falling star!

Abhijeet smiled and pointed to the sky, he shifted his finger from right to left, and tarika's eyes followed, he brought the finger after covering the whole sky, then to her.

Then he smiled again and said "_**tum**_" "**tum** ho mera falling star "

Tarika smiled, and slid down the hood of the car. He copied her. She then put her hands on her hips

Tarika: abhijeet tum kabhi nahi sudhroge! Kabhi nahi! Kitna flirt karte ho abhi?

She said as she started walking again, he stood there, maybe hurt, maybe angry, his face did not say anything, she was walking away, she did not even turn back to look at him. This **was** hurting him. But he still started walking again.

Tarika was walking ahead, she was smiling to herself, he called her "falling star" how cute! Lekin uski adat hai, yeh tareef karna! Achha lagta hai usse!. She loves when he says nice things about her, when he praises her, sees her, smiles to her, it makes her feel special and needed and wanted and like a queen, like she means the world to him.

" is he not coming behind…" before Tarika could finish her thought, she tripped on a stone and feel face down on the road, well that's what she thought at that moment with her eyes closed, read to take the falls and the pain that came with it, but when she felt a hand holding her hand and her face not touching the ground, she understood that it was him , she lifted her head to find him, holding her hand with all that he had, she could see that he would not let go, she could also see that he was hurting, " oh my god, she hurt him, by saying those things and walking away, she thought he was just, oh god"

He helped her recollect herself, and when she stood up straight asking whether he asked her if she was fine or not, and after her satisfying answer that she was, he smiled half heartedly and started walking again, this time he was walking ahead, and this time HE did not turn around and she understood how he felt, she hit herself hard on the head herself and started running to catch up with them, there was just one more right turn and then they would reach her house,

She called for him, and he stopped , but did not turn aroundshe reached him and said

Tarika: abhi , I am really really sorry, I did not want to hurt you, meine toh, it was really sweet! I don't know why I did that! I am really sorry!

Abhijeet : I don'tknow either .

He said with a disappointed face.

Tarika felt so sad and angry on herself right know, that guy makes her feel like a queen and she made her feel small!

Abhijeet continued : muze samajh nahi ata ki saab ko kyu lagta hai ki mein tumse flirt karta hu? Mein tumhe sirf saach bata ta hu! Sirf sach! Muze jo feel hota hai mein bold deta h, mein nahi janta kese, I really don't know vo courage muze mein kaha se ata hai! Mein esa nahi tha Tarika, I was not like this. Like this, kisi ladki ki tariff karna, saab ke samne, yaa akele bhi, I was shy.

Tarika was listening to him, patiently, as if she was waiting for this for years, wait she was waiting for this for years, for him to tell the inner truth, for him to tell her just why he admires her so much, and compliments her so much, even though she loved them, she always feared that it was just flirting.

Abhijeet : I know ki esa lagta hai ki mein flirt karta hu but mein bas sah kehna cahata hu Tarika. Tarika mein cid mein kaam karta hu, aur tum bhi, hum dono par bohot bar deadly sankat aa chuke hai! We don't know when we might end up in the hospital, on a death bed! And I tell you so many things that I like about you, what I admire about you, because I do not want my feeling to be untold! Muze nahi pata ki muze ye saab even acp sir ke samne keheneki himmat kaha se aati hai, lekin tumhe dekhkar, tumhe dil ki har baat batane ka maan karta hai, aur mein bata deta hu! It's just that!

He had walked a few step ahead of her and his back was to her, he turned to see tears in her eyes and he went closer to her, he did not want her to cry, he was just telling the truth. As soon as he went closer to her, she hugged him tight, really tight, as if she wanted to choke him, she didn't, and she just wanted to tell him what he meant to her, how much she wanted to stay with him, lose to him, and how sorry she felt for how she mistook his love for flirting. He was surprised at first, but he then he hugged her back, just as tight as her, or tighter! In the same position, she said

Tarika: abhijeet, I want to know ki tumne muze tumhari falling star kyu kaha?muze sunana hai!

Abhijeet smiled and they separated from the hug, but before she let go of him completely, she slipped her hand into his and put her fingers between his, and the fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces that were made to fit!

He smiled when she did so and they started walking again and he started talking

Abhijeet: because you made my wish come true Tarika! Muze hamesha se kisi ese ka intajaar tha jo mere liye meri team aur cid jitna hi mayne rakhe, jo meri jine ki vajah bane, and then I found you! You mean the world to me Tarika the whole world! Aur muze saach mein nahi laga tha that I would find anyone, but came and I started smiling for absolutely no reason, I want to stare at you and not think about anything else but you! Sometimes Tarika I get scared of death, I never was, maybe its not death I am scared of, maybe it is the fact ki fir mein tumse mil nahi paunga, ki main tumhe apni dil ki bate nahi bata paunga, and that is why mein hamesh tumhari tariff karta rahta hu, I don't want to regret not telling you anything that I find absolutely adorable about you! And then the problem starts, the list is too long! And I think the time too less to tell you all the things, so I find time and tell you! And I will, even if you don't like it!

They had reached tarika's house and the Tarika walking along side him till now faced him when they reached the door step of her bungalow.

Abhijeet: Tarika one last thing, I am really fallings for you, hard and fast and I am not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of telling you the truth, and I know that you are falling for me too, I can see it in your eyes that have tears In them, tumhari smile, yeh special vali, jo sirf mereliye hai, I can hear your heart beat fast when I come near Tarika! I noe you are falling in love with me and this is the most beautiful feeling, to feel _**this**_(he pointed fast from him to her to him ).

Tarika was looking at him, just staring like she wanted the moment to freeze and never un-freeze again!

Abhijeet : I know Tarika, muze samajhna mushkil hai, but believe me, I will make all the effort worth it!

When he said that tarika's eyes were filled with tears, she just nodded a yes and then when she wiped away some tears

Tarika: I will fight with all the problems with one hand, if you promise to hold the other throughout!

To which abhijeet said "bilkul"

Then abhijeet's mischievous smile returned he said

Abhijeet: vese ek aur reason hai, tumhe mera falling star kehene ki!

Tarika: aur who kya hai,? (she said a little excited)

Abhijeet : Tarika, tumhara naam literally means "_**star**_" and you are falling for me, so falling star! My personal

Saying this he winked at her and she laughed! This night was the best she had ever had!

abhijeet: muze jana cahiye Tarika!

Tarika: aww thik hai, abhi abhi, meri gadi leke jao, tumhara ghar bohot dur hai, and since you came here for me.

Abhijeet smiled and said: I came here for a huge part of me, jot um ho!

Tarika smiled and brought her car's key! He took it and went and sat in the car.

He was about to go when he heard her call his name, she came near the window and said

Tarika: abhijeet, tumhara coat, voh tumne muze diya tha na, muze thand lag rahi thi isliye! Thanks you are the perfect guy!

she smiled at him and he smiled back, before going back she asked,

Tarika: yeh coat vala pehele bhi tumne kisi ke liye kiya hai , yaa mein special hu?

Abhijeet smirked: yeh pehle bhi tumne kisika dil churaya hai, yaa mein special hu?

Tarika blushed and smiled at this, then she came close to the car window, then she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and said into his ear,: nahi tum special ho!

Now it was his turn, he was blushing now!

After she did that she ran back to her house and closed the door, she leaned back on her door and slid down, she sat there for a minute or two, still blushing and thanking god!

When her phone rang, she had a new msg, it was from him

It said :- already noh w!ss !

She did not understand it, so she messaged back wat?

She got back another message :- see it upside down!

When she did it said: " I miss you" already!

She smiled to herself, and said

Tarika: but I love you!

Saying this she put her head against the she smiled again to herself.

Yes she definitely loved him; she was smiling for no reason! And so was he, in her car! **Still** in her parking lot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N :- okay this was the final chapter! N I hope u like it ! so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review if u do like it! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

and - lol sorry did not occur to me she would not reach him! Since the height gap! :P :P :D I like you told me that! I won't do it again

and "guest"- I don't noe who it was! I love u for the review, u r fab! I did not think I could do that! Make u fall in love with daRey again! Felt really nice!

And thnxs all for the reviews! N keep giving reviews! Love u all!


End file.
